Your Best Levels Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of Your Best Happy Wheels Levels Wiki, these apply to pages, blogs, threads, and user pages. Some rules do not apply to everything and ones that only apply to specific things will be specified. If you break these rules repetitively, you will be blocked. Don't make pages on all of your levels: Please only make levels that are your most popular, or your best. Do not make a page on a level you made that you did not put a lot of effort into, or was not popular. However, if your level was not popular, but you put a lot of effort into it, then you are allowed to make a page on it. Don't make pages on levels that are made by someone else: Please only make pages on levels you have made, not pages made by another user. Only make pages on levels that are one of your most popular or your best: Very much like the first rule, please don't make pages on levels that were not succesfull. No being mean to others: A pretty self-explanatory rule. Treat others with respect. If you are continuously being mean to others, you will be blocked. If you keep being mean to others, you will be infinitely blocked. No vandalism: '''If you are editing a page, don't remove people's words (except risky words) or all info about his level. If you delete level info, you will be blocked. Also, don't add any unnecessary information or any information you know is not needed. If you vandalize on purpose, you will be infinitely blocked. '''No spamming: Create a page with a level only once. Do not make edits you know are useless, do not make blogs for no reason, etc. If you spam, you will be blocked. ' Spamming also includes editing just for badges.' No imposternating: Pretending like you are someone else will result in an immediate ban. Please act like yourself. Don't edit other people's user pages: Don't change user page content, the content is his/her property. However, you can edit other people's best level pages if you spot a spelling/grammar mistake. No custom names: Do not give characters like Irresponsible Dad's name "Jason" on pages, however, using custom names on messages or in profile pages is fine. No Racism: NEVER kid people by their skin color, or you will be blocked. Category Rules: When you are about to create a new category, remember that the category will be used in multiple levels. Do not make specific categories that will only fit in your level, and do not make categories that are generic and will fit in almost every level, or else you will be blocked. Remember, categories are used to help the reader find levels they want, so having a category in one level, or almost every level will not help''.'' No Breaking the Level Rules: '''Never put a breaking rule level on this wiki, or it will be deleted. If you continue breaking this rule, you will be banned. '''Don't make pages on frequent levels: If your level is a Sword Throw, Ball Fall, Spike Fall, Ball Throw, etc, then your page will be removed. On the Your Best Levels wiki, we only allow original (creative) levels. HOWEVER: If you made a frequent level that has a 'twist' to it, then you will be allowed to make a page of it. Don't create pages as guest: you can't create pages as guest.If you do,you will be warned by a admin to create an account to keep your article. If you don't create the account, it may be deleted. Don't create user articles: Please don't make pages about a user of Happy Wheels or the wiki, because the articles were made specially to levels. Otherwise, Special Articles are made by admins or the owner of the wiki.